


ficlets for miranda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by qeenbunbun



Series: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) [1]
Category: handy-mirandy fun time
Genre: Ew, Frottage, Other, if he ever reads i will die, sex with a computer, sorry - Freeform, your welcome miranda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5551679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qeenbunbun/pseuds/qeenbunbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically if i actually get around to it little ficlets for my dear watson. my first ever writings if you exclude the ian/james ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) (dont hate me <3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	ficlets for miranda ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

Adam walked into the room and sat on the chair in front his desk, gazing lovingly at his computer. It had a 20" monitor and a sleek, tall Tower sitting beside it snugly. 

Adam let his eyes roam unabashedly, the smooth ordinary looking keyboard; so extraordinary in the way it held his fingertips perfectly. The smooth albeit pleasantly squishy mouse mat.

and oh, that mouse - perfectly curved to hold his hand alone, comfortable like an old friend.

 

Upon feeling the burning path of Adam's eyes on it's hardware, the computer started up. There was a tension in the air that was palpable and the monitor blinked on to met

Adam's piercing gaze. staring so deeply into each others eyes (/webcam) they knew what was coming. They had done this before.

 

You didn't just _get_ sticky keys.

 

Adam was the first one to make a move- leaning forward to press his lips against the screen, slowly and leisurely, there was no need to rush things. The computer responded

immediately and began to hum into the sweet kiss. encouraged by his lover's reaction Adam pressed harder and let his tongue tease the seam of his lips. The intensity of the

act increasing with every swipe of pink against glass. Adam, after a particularly enthusiastic lick, leaned back to stare at his lover. Screen fogged up with their mingled breath,

Adam could see his reflection in the darkened glass.

His eyes half-lidded in arousal, pupils blown wide, he could see his kiss-bruised lips and gently reached up to draw a fingertip over them, staring lustfully at the computer as

he did so.

 

The computer shivered at the sight and with a smirk, beckoned Adam forward.  However Adam had other plans, he wanted to draw this out as long as possible. 

 

slowly, Adam bent down and rubbed his cheek gently against the front of the tower. gently, oh so gently placing his lips upon the ram slot. not moving, simply

resting there. the intimacy of the act had the computer's fan blowing heavily in an effort to reduce the heat that surged through it's hard drive.

 

Smirking knowingly, Adam let his tongue slide out and gently probe the ram slot. The computer let out a sigh of pleasure, feeling that tongue lapping at it's slot with such care,

caution and confidence. Feeling how much his computer was enjoying itself, Adam let one hand drift down to cup the hardness that had been crying for attention at the sheer

erotic beauty of watching his computer feel so pleasured by this- by _him._

 

Building up a steady rythme of licking, thrusting, sucking and stroking, Adam felt the slow burn of arousal simmering in his abdomen and knew he had to

increase the pace.

 

The computer let out a startled gasp that was half-shock at the sudden change of Adam's movements and half-lust at the way, god the way, in which Adam

was now stimulating his partner.

 

"  01001111 01101000 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01011001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01011001 01100101 01110011

00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101000 00100001" computer

choked out as Adam started Attacking the ram slot with his mouth, tongue and teeth.

 

tongueing the slit and thrusting the muscle in at a speed that hit just the right place, The computer started to moan in earnest, gasping and writhing at the

onslaught of their lovemaking. it wouldn't take long until this was over.

 

by now Adam had pulled himself out of his trousers and was stroking in earnest, precum providing slick that made a pleasant slapping noise as he fucked his

hand- whilst his other one caressed the side of the tower lovingly. his mouth was starting to ache but he could feel the tension building up in his lover and

continued on. 

 

 

for a minute longer they both chased after release, until finally, with a scream, the computer emptied itself all over the desktop. At the sight of his Lover 

so thoroughly debauched Adam was pushed over the edge, with an unceremonious grunt. Seeing stars as his release coated the keyboard.

 

when Adam came back to himself he was faced with a blank (and saliva coated) screen. he must have fallen asleep. his Lover was long gone.

He cleaned up his desk and wiped the keyboards. gingerly tucking himself back into his trousers he whispered what he never said whilst they were here.

a secret he kept close to his chest.

 

 

 

 

" I love you."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, also this is my first ever fic on ao3 so YAYYYY :-D


End file.
